Regrets
by fancyanide
Summary: Because there should be Sad Ending in the actual game. And if there is one, it has to be agonizingly sad and painful.


Notes: Instead of using MC as the name of main character, I'm using my own name _Fancy_. Not only it's easier since it's a concrete name, it also rhymes (Fancy and MC lol). Enjoy the read –and the pain.

* * *

 **Regrets**

 **unbetaed MM fanfic by fancyanide**

 **Mystic Messenger** **©Cheritz**

* * *

 **14.25**

It was in the early afternoon when Zen was banging Seven's house frantically. Realizing the urgency in the visit, Seven turned off his Arabic-featured security system and opened his place for Zen. In less than a minute, an angry Zen was ready to wreck the place of the competent seven-oh-seven.

"What's Fancy's address?"

"What...?"

Yoosung walked back few steps to give space for the other two. The flustered Seven with no reply only incured another wrath of the model.

"Just tell me the damn secret! Fancy might be in danger any minute now!"

Yoosung looked at Zen with worry. "Zen, you're sweating. You didn't run here, did you?"

"Answer me, Luciel."

It was clear from his voice that Zen was seething in complete anger. Even so, Seven could not help but to stay firm to his previous arrangement.

"Uhm... You know that I can't tell you without V's permission. And I'm watching over her through the security cameras, so I know you're worried, but let's please just wait a bit more."

Zen looked at various screens in the next room. A glimpse of Fancy sitting in the living room of an apartment somehow gave a spark of warmth in Zen's furious eyes. Yet in less than a second, Zen looked back at Seven and snarled.

"So you want me to do nothing? She might get kidnapped right now!"

"Zen... don't get mad," Seven gulped. "I'll restore the system completely soon, I just need time to concentrate."

Knowing how hard Seven worked for the last few days, Yoosung held Zen's arm and soothed him. "Seven's been trying to call V nonstop. And he's working really hard, not taking any breaks."

Seven smiled bitterly at Yoosung's attempt to defend him. "I'd really like to tell you, but I can't without V... I'm sorry."

"You're really weird. Someone's life might be in danger right now," Zen looked at Seven in disdain.

Seven bitterly sighed. "I know that better than anyone else."

"So what if you know? You can't protect her just by watching her!" Zen got back to his feet and reached to Seven's collar. "Luciel, you installed that bomb. Something happened to that bomb you installed and a person is in danger. And she's innocent... and so important to me!"

Looking down, Zen continued begging. "You're wating to talk to him... because you think V's responsible for all of this, do you?"

The actor bit his lower lips, his hold on Seven's unleashed. "If something happens, it's not you or V who'll be in most pain..."

"It's not you or V who can be responsible," Zen's voice got lower and sadder. "Everyone in the RFA will have to take responsibility. And Fancy will be the victim."

"You have no right to do this right now," Zen stared at Seven helplessly.

"... Seven," Yoosung patted Seven's shoulder carefully. "Uhm... I don't know if I should say something here, but I don't think Zen's wrong."

Yoosung sighed, exhaustion and tension all in his shoulder. "This is out of V's hands. Fancy is not completely safe right now. I think you shouldn't expect too much from V considering how inactive he's been with the RFA..."

Seven looked back and forth at Yoosung and Zen and screamed. "...I'm going crazy. Arrrrgh!"

With an eye of a man losing hope, Zen looked at a confused Seven with expectation. He was a little bit guilty to put Seven in this kind of situation but since they were talking about the love of his life, Zen could not help. His vision in the dream had never fail him before and this time he could not help but hoping that this one was a fraud.

"...Okay."

Zen beamed up in happiness when he caught the respond he got. When he was about to get his phone and put the apartment address in the map, Yoosung noticed something from the footage of the surveillance camera and called out to them.

"Guys!"

Noticing the seriousness in Yoosung's tone, Seven and Zen rushed to the screen and looked at the screen in terror. There was a sight of someone breaking the window in the pantry. Definitely not someone with a good intentions of a visiting guest.

"Forget it!" Seven ran to his car keys in a flash. "I already changed the algorithm of the security system. We're all going there. Now!"

Zen blinked and gulped in fright. Before he could catch up to Seven and Yoosung's panic pace, he saw a glimpse of a shadow coming from the window in the pantry and lurking to find the room where Fancy was in.

* * *

 **16.51**

The one that he saw in his dream was a strange man with weird hair color and mysterious tattoo holding captive of his love. The one that he thought will happen was him saving the love of his life from the attacker, kicking him in the ass, and have the princess safely held in his arms.

The one he didn't see it coming was Fancy lying half conscious in the floor with blood drizzling from her limb. The one he didn't see it coming was Yoosung desperately running to catch the criminal while Seven stood helplessly like an idiot mumbling a name followed by a string of incoherent apologies.

"FANCY!" Zen rushed to the unconsious Fancy and tried so hard to stop the bleeding. "LUCIEL! CALL AMBULANCE! NOW!"

Seven blinked and numbly took his phone out. Yoosung got back with anger and hopelessness in his eyes yet hurriedly assisting Zen to find anything that will help Fancy survive.

"...Zen?"

In the midst of shouting _first aid kit_ to Yoosung, Zen looked at the girl on his arm and forced himseld to smile. "Yes, my love, I'm here."

Fancy smiled weakly, her hand gripping the collar of Zen's trying to relieve some of the pain. "Oh, dear... now I stained your lovely white coat..."

"Sssh... sshh..." Zen tried to hold back his tears. He swiped the long silky hair from Fancy's face and let the beauty graced him. "Don't talk too much. We need to stop the bleeding."

"Zen!" Yoosung came back with a box of first aid kit. "We can use this as a gauze to stop the bleeding. Hold her carefully, Zen!"

In the midst of the moment, Yoosung kept his calm and used his veterinary knowledge to give a first aid. With heavy eyelids, Fancy looked up and smiled.

"That blond hair...," Fancy tilted her head slightly. "...you must be Yoosung?"

After getting caught in a surprise, Yoosung continued his work and smiled bitterly. "Yes, you're right Fancy-noona. I'm Kim Yoosung."

Fancy mumbled and smiled. "I'm sorry... we have to meet like this..."

Both Yoosung and Zen bit their lower lips in agony. Yoosung whispered to Fancy in concern. "Please don't talk too much, it will make your bleeding worse."

Before Fancy could react, Seven walked back with worry in his eyes. "I called them! I called them! They're on their way- oh- Fancy-"

Fancy smiled at the new presence and hummed a laugh. "...and that must be Seven, eh? Sorry you got to see me like this..."

Seven held his breath in pain when Fancy waved her hand weakly. When the hand was about to fall, Zen caught it softly in concern."Fancy, it's enough, please don't talk anymore."

Fancy rubbed her head in Zen's broad chest slowly."Uh-uhm... o..kay.."

Yoosung snapped his head at Fancy's direction and shook her slowly."Fancy-noona, please, we need you to stay awake."

"Fancy, you heard him," Zen touched Fancy's cheek desperately."Look at me. Don't sleep."

"I.. heard you..." Fancy closed her eyes and somehow looked like she felt peace."Please... don't hate him..."

"Him? Who?" Zen whispered, his mind would not stop calling the ambulance in his head.

"The attacker...," Fancy opened her eyes at Zen and smiled."Please don't hate him for my sake... don't hate what happened to me... Zen... and especially you, Seven..."

Yoosung and Zen looked at the dumbfounded Seven in confusion. Seven bit his lower lips and kneeled down beside her with tears in the corner of his eyes.

"He still loves you, you know... Saeran..." Fancy's words started getting slower."It's my fault to not be able to convince him... I am... not a good negotiator it seems..."

"Sssh.. Fancy...," not understanding the talk between Fancy and Seven, Zen desperately gripped Fancy's weak hand while Yoosung tried to keep the bleeding to stop. When suddenly Fancy winced in pain, everyone got their attention to her struggling face.

"Send my regards to Jaehee... and Jumin... and V..." Fancy smiled and closed her eyes."Thank you...and sorry..."

"Yes, yes," Zen inhaled a deep breath to hold his tears."Fancy, please, please, please, stay here with us."

Fancy leaned herself fully to Zen when she opened her eyes and looked at Zen with the most loving eyes."Zen..."

A faint sirene noise could be heard coming closer but one could not avert their attention from Fancy who was currently struggling. Weak hand was on its way to caress the face of the most handsome actor in the nation when finally the strength was slowly leaving the body.

"...I love yo-"

"FANCY!"

* * *

 **AFTER ENDING**

There was no party for RFA afterwards. Zen withdrew from the entertainment business. Yoosung stopped playing games for good. Jumin and Jaahee had to take a leave for awhile from work. Seven talked with V and decided to uncover the whole fraud behind RFA. When the secret was out in the open, Zen had to keep himself from attacking the half-blind V.

"Remember what she said, Zen!" Yoosung held Zen's arm firmly."Remember!"

Zen stopped throwing anger and shouted at V, who was completely taken aback from the guilt."I want to hate you! I want! But I can't!"

Seven palmed his face with anguish and hopelessness. He also remembered what Fancy said. Clearly.

"She asked me to not hating it! She asked me!" Zen slammed the table with sadness in his every words."And now she's gone. I want to hate you, I can go to your hiding and rob Rika from your live for real so that you can understand my pain but I can't! Fancy wouldn't want me to do that!"

Jaehee sobbed without voice. Every information that had been disclosed between them broke her in despair. Jumin could not help but to look down the whole time. Even his heartless demeanor could not bear the loss of a dear friend and the dissappointment that followed the act of fraud organization and make-believe-suicide.

With breath ragged and heart clenched in pain, Zen released himself from Yoosung's grasp and seethed in agony."I quit RFA."

"Zen!" everyone stood from their chairs but Zen only shook his head and with an utmost certainty walked out from the circle.

Noone dared to run after Zen until the man suddenly looked back, his long hair nowhere in sight."Jaehee.. Jumin.. V.. It was late but... in her last moment... Fancy sent you her regards."

After Zen left, noone in the room was able to utter a single word if not for the sobbing and voiceless cry. Half an hour later, everyone was leaving the room in silence, one by one. Leaving only a devastated V with his guilt and regret.

* * *

 **PS** :

Okay. This is super crap. I know.

My writing is getting rusty and doing it according to a script coming from a game is difficult (damn less descriptive text lazy me sorry). I am sorry to taint the beauty of this game but I just can't help it, especially after I completed all the good endings. I can't- I just -

Oh, well... there will be four more sad endings to come. That is... if I feel like continuing. Rereading this piece only made me want to dig a hole and hide in the abyss and stop writing for all eternity.

Thank you for dropping by anyway. Cheers!


End file.
